1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a braking device for an exercising cycle, and more particularly to a braking device for an exercising cycle, wherein the braking device can achieve the braking effect without having to provide the brake pad, thereby saving consumption of material.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exercising cycle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,424 comprising a chain for driving the front wheel to rotate by stepping the pedals, and a braking device mounted in the front wheel to reduce the speed of the front wheel or stop rotation of the front wheel. The braking device includes a brake pad to produce friction so as to reduce the speed of the front wheel or stop rotation of the front wheel.
However, the braking device of the exercising cycle has the following disadvantages.
1. The brake pad easily produces heat due to friction, so that the brake pad is easily worn out and needs to be replaced frequently, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the brake pad.
2. The brake pad is mounted in the braking device, so that the user needs to detach the whole braking device to replace or adjust the brake pad, thereby causing inconvenience in maintenance and replacement.
The present invention is to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional braking device of the exercising cycle.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a braking device for an exercising cycle, wherein the braking device can achieve the braking effect without having to provide the brake pad, thereby saving consumption of material.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a braking device for an exercising cycle, wherein the braking effect is provided by the multiple braking rods, so that the applied force can be evenly distributed, thereby increasing the lifetime of the braking device.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a braking device for an exercising cycle, wherein the threaded block can be rotated to adjust the pressing force of the elastic member on the braking rod so as to adjust the magnitude of the braking force, thereby achieving the exercising effect efficiently.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a braking device for an exercising cycle, wherein the threaded block can be detached from each of the slots of the main body easily and conveniently so as to rapidly replace the braking rod when being worn out, thereby facilitating maintenance of the braking device.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a braking device for an exercising cycle, comprising a main body, a mounting member, and a plurality of braking mechanisms, wherein:
the main body has an inner wall formed with a hollow portion, the main body has a periphery formed with a plurality of slots, each of the slots of the main body has an inner end formed with an opening communicating with the hollow portion of the main body;
the mounting member is mounted in the hollow portion of the main body and has a periphery; and
each of the braking mechanisms is mounted in a respective one of the slots of the main body, each of the braking mechanisms includes:
a braking member mounted in each of the slots of the main body and having a distal end protruding outward from the opening of each of the slots of the main body and extending into the hollow portion of the main body to urge the periphery of the mounting member;
a threaded block mounted in each of the slots of the main body; and
an elastic member mounted in each of the slots of the main body and urged on the braking member and the threaded block.